New Beginnings
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: Sprx and Nova have a kid. It's different from all the other Spova baby stories you may have read. Just read, you'll see. Stresses a lot of Family moments mainly. Rated T just for safety purposes. Nothing bad in this story. Spova. They are Anthros. Look on my authors page to see the links of examples!
1. Chapter 1

**Name: New Beginnings**

**THE MAJORITY OF MY STORIES ARE OF THEM AS ANTHRO'S. I find it more interesting to view them as anthro's. Please go to my authors page and click the links if you can not visually see them as anthros!**

**Summary: So it's been 7 years since they won the war and the team is hit with the hard reality that nothing in life is free. Therefore they have to work. Antauri doesn't work because he doesn't need anything. He's fully****mechanical.****Told in Nova's first point of view. **

**Main Characters: Sprx, Nova, and Sam**

**Sub Characters: Otto and Gibson**

**I do NOT own the Hyper Force, I do own this story and Sam and any other none hyper force characters...**

**Chapter One**

* * *

As the glass cup falls on the floor and shatters into several pieces I sigh and begin to clean it up. I was careful not to step on any of the small pieces that were hard to see. I lived in a small apartment; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It was slightly cramped in here but it wasn't that bad. I live in the busy inner city of Shuggazoom. Life was hard after we won the war. You would think that the heros of a planet would live easy but that's not the case. It's been 7 years since we won the war. We lived easy the first two years and then we had to start working for a living. Otto, Gibson, Chiro, Jinmay and I stayed here on Shuggazoom. Otto was a construction worker, Gibson was a doctor, Chiro and Jinmay were still in college and I was a waitress at a popular restaurant. A waitress, how degrading. I was a warrior. Strong and fierce, but Shuggazoom didn't need us anymore. There were a few city guards that patrolled the city stopping any minor criminals like robbers and gangs. Nothing serious though. I tried to apply for the job but they said I was too rough for that type of work. Too rough to stop bad guys? What type of nonsense is that? How can you be _too _rough? That's impossible. Right? At least Antauri and Sprx didn't have to deal with the struggles of the city.

Antauri left to do more spiritual studies on various planets, and Sprx was a big time famous pilot. I assumed both of them are living easy lives unlike the rest of us. Chiro, Jinmay had some college debts they were working to pay off while in school, Otto's job paid him decent money, but at the same time he only had to take care of himself. Gibson on the other hand made good money and would often help the rest of us out in times of need. I made enough to pay bills, live, and have a little extra for other things. Life was tough but we were making it. Sometimes I wish we went back to the old days. When we all lived in the super robot together an all we had to do is beat bad guys. Life wasn't that hard back then, but now that the city is safe it can sometimes be unbearable...

I finish cleaning up the glass and disposed of it. I rubbed my neck and leaned on the counter a bit tired.

"Mommy?" I turn my head to spot a little crimson monkey girl with pink eyes in some pajamas staring at me. I smile at her.

"Well Good Morning! I'm surprised I didn't have to come drag you out the bed like I usually have to do." She smiles at me and sits down at the table.

"Morning..." she rubs her eyes and I fix her a bowl of cereal.

"Oh did you get my favorite cereal?" She smiles widely and I place the bowl in front of her.

"I sure did. Cinnamon space stars!" She instantly digs in. I stare her with a warm smile.

"Mommy do you have to work today?" Her words were a bit choppy because of the cereal that she had stuffed in her mouth.

"Yes sweaty I do. Uncle Otto will be watching you today. I shouldn't be long though."

"Yes! Anybody but uncle Gibson."

"What's wrong with your uncle Gibson?"

"He's so boring mommy!" I smiled.

"He's not that bad?" She gives me a look and I laugh.

"Mommy...he's that bad. Trust me." She knew about my past and the team. She was so fascinated about them well not so much of Gibson and Antauri. Mainly Sprx, Otto, Chiro and I. After she finishes I clean up her bowl.

"Go get some clothes on and pack some toys in your bag so we can go. Mommy has to be to work kind of early today." She nods and heads off into her room. I head into my own to get dressed. Black pants and a black long sleeve button down shirt. I don't normally work on saturdays but I needed the extra cash. I head into the bathroom where I finished getting ready. It was 7am and I had to be a work at 8. It didn't take me long to get ready and I head to the front door. I stop and wait there.

"Sam are you ready?" She comes running out with a smile.

"Yes mommy. I'm ready to go." She wore a plain pair of jeans, a yellow tee shirt and a black pilot jacket over top. I had worked hard to get her a real one and she wore it everywhere she went no matter what. Sam was a tough and determined little girl. She had the personality of a warrior, but the heart of a pilot.

"_I wonder who she gets that pilot side from..."_ I said sarcastically to myself; knowing goodness well who she got it from. We head out the door and into the hover car that Otto made us. If it wasn't for him we probably would have means for transportation. Well there was the city hover bus, but that wasn't always reliable. I place her into her car seat and we head down the busy streets of the city. Otto lived slightly outside the city limits. It was a one story home with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and livingroom and a nice sized fenced in yard.

We pull up in the driveway and I help Sam out of the car. Otto walks out the door and smiles at us.

"Nova! Sammy! What a wonderful non surprise!" Sam runs over to him and he picks her up. I laugh, same ol Otto. Just ask goofy and happy like always.

"Thanks for watching her Otto. This was a last minute call in."

"Any time Nova! I'm always delighted when you two come over. I just finished building a playground in the back. All it needs is some paint." Sam squirms in his arms.

"Oh oh can I help paint it!?" Otto smiles.

"Of course you can!" I laugh at the two. He was such a big kid.

"Well I have to go. Have fun!" I wave at them and they wave back. I get back into the car and Otto carries Sam into the house. I head off towards work which didn't take me too long since it was near Otto's house. I park the car and make sure my uniform is okay before walking in. I grab my apron, my notepad and pen. A short and fat brown monkey walked up to me.

"Nova I'm glad you could make it. We have some special guest at table 11. " I nod at him and head off to the table with a smile on my face. There were a group of guys at the table. I recognized them all. They were racers. The only reason why I know is because Sam likes to watch the races. It was three of them sitting there and they smiled at me. I look at them and smiled back.

"How may I help you three?" There were two humans and one grey monkey. The monkey was the first to speak.

"Um I'll take your special and some water." I begin to write it down and the really skinny human with brown hair spoke.

"Can I get a triple stacked angus burger with some fries and a Coke." I continue writing and the last guy speaks.

"And I want a spring salad with cool dressing and tea please." I finish writing down their orders.

"Ok I'll go and get your drinks and your food should be delivered to you shortly." I head off to drop off the orders to the chiefs and I get their drinks. On the way over to their table I took a few more orders. I head back over to them and delivered their drinks. The grey monkey stares at me.

"Ma'm may I ask you what your name is?" I blink and look at him.

"It's Nova. Something wrong?" All of their faces light up and the skinny guy speaks.

"You're _thee _Nova. Hyper Force Nova! One of the greatest fighters that ever lived Nova!?" I smile.

"Well... yeah I-" The chubby guy who ordered the salad nearly fell out of his seat.

"You are amazing! I'm a racer; not much of fighter, but I love you so much Nova. You are my Idol!" He reaches out to touch my hand and the skinny guy sitting next to him slapped him on the back of the head before he yells at him.

"Kyle stop being weird! I'm so sorry about that Nova. My name is Kane. This idiot here is Kyle and that's Rogger." He points to the monkey. I simple smiles.

"Well it's nice to meet you three. What brings you three racers here?" Kane, the skinny guy, speaks again.

"Well the big race is over so we just decided to hang out here for a while. Do some training so we can we the next one." Rogger nods and add.

"Yeah, Sprx is the King of racing this is his 7th win in a row. The guys the God of pilots. We need a lot of training if we are to beat him next year." I grin. Trying my hardest not to think about him...

"Well he was always good at being a pilot. That's his specialty." Kyle finishes his grumbling and looks up at me.

"Well you're a great warrior. Whatcha doing here?" I sigh.

"I don't know. I guess Shuggazoom doesn't need us any more. " Rogger shakes his head.

"What about the City guards? There is still crime and if you ask me they aren't doing a good job at stopping those robbers." I shrug.

"They said they didn't need me. " Kane snorts.

"Their just a bunch of sextist men who can't live with the fact that women can be just as strong and skilled in fighting as men." Kyle and Rogger nod. Rogger takes a sip of his drink before adding.

"If you ask me I think that with you in charge of the guards the city will be safer. And you can train them to train the next generation and the next generation and all the other generations to come. They'll all follow in your footsteps. Now that right there will make this city way safer forever. I say you stand up Nova. You have a lot to offer the Shuggazoom City Department of Security." I think for a while but I nod. They were right. I should say something and stop living like this. But for now I had to get back to work though I enjoyed this conversation.

"I think I might just do that. Thanks guys. Hey I have to get back to work I enjoyed talking with you all." They all smile at me at I continue to finish my work. The day was long and I didn't pull up to Otto's place until 9pm. I sigh and rub my eyes as I knock on the door. After a few seconds the door opens and Otto smiles at me.

"Hey Nova. Sam's in the back sleeping. Long day again?" I nod and walk in.

"Yeah, sorry Otto I didn't know I would be working for that long." I yawn trying to keep my eyes open.

"It's okay Nova. I didn't have anything planned so I was glad to have her over. How about you go lay down and sleep. You can't go driving like this." I didn't protest and walked into the living room crashing on the couch. So grateful to be able to rest.

"Thanks Otto. You're a good friend..."

"Don't mention it Nova. We're family remember? Family looks out for each other." I feel a blanket be laid ontop of me and I willingly take it.

"Yeah...family..." My heavy eyelids soon close and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Alrighty then, Chapter One done. Any gramatical Errors please please please tell me so I can fix them. I redid this chapter and read it over and over again. I'm hoping I got it right. So I did notice there are a few Nova has a kid by Sprx and he doesn't know it themed storys. I am aware of that. I decided to do my own version of how I think it would be. **

**I will try to make it as realistic as possible while still giving you 'Awwww' moments. **

**I will not dawn too much on how Nova and Sam's life is without Sprx. Maybe just these first two chapters. The focus of the story is to show how life is WHILE Sprx is in their life. That's all I'm going to say about that. It's a lot better than it sounds. **

**TOO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT: This story is mainly going to be about Sprx, Nova, and Sam as a family and all the stuff they go through. Get it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty Chapter Two**

* * *

My eyes slowly open as my body begins to wake up. I sigh and rub my temples glancing up at the ceiling. I sit up slightly when a delightful smell enters my nostrils. I stand up and stretch slowly following the delightful smelling aroma. My nose led me into the kitchen where Otto was standing over the stove.

"Good Morning!" I lean on the counter beside him.

"Morning Nova! Sleep ok?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit tired but at least I have today off." I glance over to the pan he was holding spotting bacon and eggs. He glances at me and smiles.

"There's some muffins in the oven. My special recipe. " I grin, Otto was a great cook, which didn't surprise me. He did make that soup out of those clams a few years back. I guess he always had a chef inside of him.

"Sam still asleep?" He nods.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake her up. We had a lot of fun last night. I'm sure she is exhausted." I laugh.

"I'm sure she'll be full of energy when she wakes up." He turns off the stove and covers the eggs and bacon.

"Just gotta wait on the muffins and breakfast will be served." He leaned on the counter with me. I cross my arms and tilt my head back a bit thinking about what those pilots said last night. It wouldn't be easy making the Shuggazoom City Department of Security (SCDS) allow me to be a guard. Though I don't know why, obviously I'm perfect for the job. I'll just have to keep pressuring them and -

"Oh Nova did you hear about Sprx?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and I glanced up over to him being that he was a lot taller than me.

"What that he won his 7th race? That's no surprise." He shakes his head.

"No not that. Something else. I'm guessing you don't know about it yet."

"About what?"

"Well I heard from one of the guys down at work the other day that Sprx knows about you and Sam..." My eyes were wide with confusion and worry.

"What? How? I haven't spoken to him since he left for his pilot career. " Otto shrugs.  
"I don't know exactly how he found out. Maybe the press? " I stare at him. This wasn't good. I wanted to tell Sprx in person, that is if I were to ever see him again, but now that he already knows he may never come back to Shuggazoom.

"Does he know that she's his?" He closes his eyes trying to think I believe.

"Well I believe they said a rival pilot told the press that Sprx was a father and that he abandoned you two for his racing career. I think he was trying to throw some dirt onto Sprx name. "

"Well how did Sprx take it?"

"I don't think he said anything to the public, but I think he's planning on coming here to see for himself, but that's just a rumor I heard a few days ago..." I sigh and look at the floor. A part of me hoped he was coming and another side was horrified at the idea. I didn't know whether he was going to be happy or disappointed to see me, and Sam. He left 7 years about to start a pilot career. He was suppose to come back to visit me but he never did. Nine months after he was gone that's when I gave birth. Otto places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Nova. When he comes I'm sure he will be siked to see you and Sam. We both have known him for forever now and if I don't know anything else. I do know that he truly does love you. He always has. There's no doubt in my head about it. " I smile and he hugs me. I hug him back.

"I hope you're right Otto..." We break the hug as the over timer goes off.

"Muffins done!" He smiles widely and grabs his oven mitts. I head down the hall to the back room where Sam was sleeping. I smile.

"_She sure does sleep like him. Like a rock..." _I chuckle and walk over to the bed kneeling down and rubbing her face.

"Sam...Sam." I speak gently so I wouldn't scare her awake. She groans and wiggles away holding onto the pillow. I grin and sit on the side of the bed next to her.

"Come on Sam it's time to get up. Uncle Otto fixed a delicious breakfast!" She whines, but keeps her eyes closed.

"But I'm not hungry mommy..."

"Oh really so you mean you are going to lay in the bed and miss out on breakfast?" She nods.

"Yes..." I stand up and head to the door with a wide grin.

"Well I guess I'll just eat all of uncle Otto's special breakfast muffins all by myself." In an instantly she begins to move and sit up.

"No No I'm coming." She yawns and I walk back over to her picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Oh so now you can wake up. For Otto's muffins huh?" she nods and I help her in the bathroom. A few minutes later she takes off out the bathroom and into the kitchen/ dining room. All the food was set on the table. Otto picked her up and smiled.

"Sammy! Good Morning! How are you this super fantastic morning?"

"I'm great!" I head out the bathroom and smiled.

"I think there is some energy boost in that toothpaste. When I was getting her out of the bed she didn't seem to be as bouncy as she is now. " Otto laughed.

"She's probably excited about my breakfast." He carries her to the chair and sits her down. I take my seat next to her and Otto sits across from us. We eat, laugh, and tell stories to Sam of the old times. It was nice and peaceful. A moment I wish Sprx could join in on as well. We soon finished and I helped Otto cleaned up and Sam went to gather her things. Otto had to go to work later on today and I had to get home. Sam comes out with her things and I hug Otto.

"Breakfast was great Otto thanks." He smiles.

"Anytime, come visit me soon." He hugs Sam and we head out to the car. I strap Sam in and we head off back home. There wasn't a lot of traffic being that it was sunday so we got home pretty fast. I carry Sam into the house and she takes off into her room.

"Sam what are you up to?" I shut the door and set down my keys.

"I'm gonna draw what I want my car to be like! Uncle Otto said he will build me one!" I chuckle.

"Well alright show me when you are done." I hear her door shut.

"Okay!" I head into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changed my clothes, and walked into my room. I heard a loud knock on the door and I head out towards it.

"I wonder who that could be? I never get guest except for Gibson and Otto?" Chiro and Jinmay college was quite far from us so we only saw them on the holidays. I opened the door and glanced up at the figure before me. He was a bit taller than me; wore some dark jeans and a white tee shirt. He had a brown pilot jacket over top but it was left unzipped. I stared at him and he stared back. I was lost for words but I managed to push one out.

"Sprx..."

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is kind of short but hey I updated pretty fast right? Anyways I made it short on purpose. The rest of the chapters should be longer! **

**If you guys are wonders: Nova and Otto have a very strong brother sister bond. Sam loves Otto like an uncle. Otto will be a semi main character just because he has a strong family bond with Sam and Nova and eventually Sprx. **

**So, Sprx left 7 years ago to persue his pilot career. He was suppose to visit Nova, but work got hecktic yada yada yada BAM he has returned. I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Ok as always comment and let me know about any gramatical errors I may have made. I am updating this one kind of fast just because I have a lot of ideas and inspirtaion for this particular story. It will eventurally run out and will swtich back and forth to my other stories. **

**SO if you are waiting on another story of mine to be updated do not fret! It shall be updated I just haven't come up with anything good. Thanks! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty Chapter Three!**

**I DON'T OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXPECT SAM!**

* * *

I swear my heart was skipping one two maybe even three beats at a time. I couldn't stop staring at him. I wanted to run into his arms and hug him, to have him hold me, but I didn't know what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

"Nova I-..." he shakes his head trying to speak but fails. He looked so sad, but why? I felt myself walk over to him slowly before embracing him into a hug. He instantly hugs me back tightly.

"I'm so sorry Nova..." He sounded like he was going to cry, like he really meant it, like he really cared.

"It's ok. You came -"

"No it's not ok Nova...I said I would return...I promised. I left you." I looked up at him as we slightly pull away, but we remained in each

others arms. He looked down, and I could tell he was avoiding my eye contact.

"Sprx you had a job to do...I understand."

"That's no excuse."

"Sprx look at me..." He sighs but reluctantly lifted his eyes to stare back into mine.

"Nova I-"

"You may have been gone for a long time, but at least you returned. At least you are here at my door seat. I'm happy to see you again." He gives me a small smile.

"I'm so glad to see you Nova. I've missed you so much..."

"...So are you back for good? Or are you just here for a while?"

"I'm stationed here for a while, I have to leave in a few weeks for another minor race." I frown slightly but quickly hide it under my smile.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll win, just like all the other races you won. You are the best that ever piloted a ship!" He smiles, and I could

tell that my compliment really made him happy.

"Thanks Nova! That means a lot especially coming from you..." He pauses for a bit before giving me a slight frown.

"Hey Nova?..."

"Yes Sprx?"

"I've heard some things and I need to know. I need to know the truth, and only from you. Do you? Us- am...am I...a father? Have I missed the first 7 years of my child life" He stares down at me. I sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. From other people. I had no way of contacting you. They always said you were too busy, and eventually I just gave up. I wanted to tell you in person..."

"I'm so sorry Nova...If I were here you wouldn't be going through this. Raising her alone...well are you...alone?" He gives me a look of curiosity mixed with hopefulness.

"Otto, and Gibson help a lot when I have to work, but otherwise that. Yes I'm alone." I hated that word. Alone. It sounded so...depressing. I could see the relief in Sprx eyes, maybe he did want to be apart of our lives.

"Does she know? About me?" I shake my head, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, I never told her, but I know she wonders. She knows who you are though. She watches all of your races..."

"...Listen Nova, I know I've been gone for what seems like forever, but If you would, if I could be apart of your life again. To be apart of our daughters life, would you? Would you let me back in..." I felt so relieved at the words that came out of his mouth. He did care, he always has and now he wanted to be apart of our lives. Sam would have a father and we can be a real family. A happy family. I lean up and press my lips to his, placing my hands on the side of his face. I could hear him sigh slightly as our lips touch; his arms snake around my waist. It felt so good, so right to be here with him. To have him here with me. After a while I pull away from the kiss our faces only about an inch away.

"I would love for you to be apart of our lives. " I smile at him. I missed him so much. I just stood there in his arms taking in his presences. I glance back inside the house.

"I will need to talk to her about you. I'm not very sure how she will take it." He nods at me.

"Well I have to check in at the hotel, um how about we meet up tomorrow evening?"

"That sounds great. Where to?" He thinks and scratches his head.

"How about Mr. Shiplers Kids Place." I smile. Mr. Shiplers was a place for kids Sam's age to have fun. They could win tickets for prizes, there were games and mini indoor rides, plus a place for ordering food. It mainly had a pilot theme to it, since the guy who came up with the place was a former pilot. It's not cheap though and Sam has never been, but I'm sure she would be thrilled to go. It will be our first family outing. How exciting!

"Ok that sounds great! Shall I come to your hotel or meet you at Mr. Shiplers?"

"Hmmm how about I come and pick you up tomorrow at eh 11am? It can get pretty crowded at the hotel and I don't want her around all that chaos." I grin. Look at him, already becoming protective over her.

"That sounds perfect. I will see you then..." I let go of him and walk back to the house. He heads back into his hover car and waves before heading off. I smile and close the door, excited about tomorrow. I take a deep breath and head into Sam's room. She was sitting at her little play table coloring her picture of her car she drew. I smile and sit beside her on the floor. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'm almost done mommy!" I nod glancing at her picture.

"It looks good already!"

"Thanks!" I pause for a moment trying to find the words to say.

"Hey Sam can we talk for a minute about something?" She stops and looks at me.

"What is it mommy? Something wrong?"

"No no honey. There is nothing wrong. I just want to ask you something..."

"Okay..."

"Have you ever wondered about who your father is?" She stares at me and looks down a bit, sad.

"Sometimes, but I don't say anything, because I know you don't want to talk about him..."

"Why would you think that?" I cock an eyebrow at her confused.

"Because...you never talk about him and sometimes I hear you crying at night..." I stare at her. She was a really smart girl. There were only a few times that I cried over Sprx. The first two years after Sam was born was rough. Really rough and I didn't know if I was going to make it. Otto and Gibson truly helped me out, though if Sprx was there I'm sure I would have been better off with him. I take her into my arms and sit her in my lap. She looks up at me.

"Sam honey you can talk to me about anything. I won't deny you knowledge of your father. You have a right to know. You have a right to talk about him..."

"Really?"

"Yes really. We can talk right now if you like?" She nods and plays with her toy plane.

"I wish he was here, even though I don't know him. I think about him and you...and us...all the time."

"Well when you think about him what do you think about?".

"Why he isn't here with me and you, and does he love us. I hope he loves us. I love him...do you love him?" I frown. She shouldn't be

thinking like this.

"I love him so much. Just as much as I love you. "

"Does he love us like we love him?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?" I stare at her for a moment. How did I know? DId I know? Yes, yes I did know. It was the way I felt when we hugged, when he asked about her, when he said he'd come and be with even when the first time we told each other 'I love you.' I felt it, and it was strong. He did love us, but I couldn't explain it. I just knew.

"It's a mothers instinct." I grin and she smirks, crossing her arms.

"What's a mothers instinct?"

"It's when a mother knows something, but she can't explain it. She knows she is right, but she can't seem to explain why to others."

"Do I have a mothers instinct." I chuckle.

"No, but you might have one, one day..." Sam smiles and snuggles up against me.

"You're the best mommy anyone could have..."

"And you're the best daughter anyone could have." I kiss her forehead.

"Well I have one more question for ya." She looks up at me.

"Yes?"

"What if I said he would be coming over tomorrow to meet you?" Her eyes widen and she stares at me. Her eyes were filled with joy.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really really. He will be over tomorrow afternoon." She jumps up out of my lap and jumps around the room. I chuckle and lean back

on my hands.

"Someone's excited?" She runs and hugs me.

"We're finally gonna be a real family mommy..." I smile and stand up with her in my arms.

"Are we not a family now?"

"Yes, but I know it would be even better with daddy..." I grin and carry her into the living room. We sit down and I turn on the TV.

"How about a movie?" She nods and I put in her favorite. The Adventures of Space Man. I lean back and relax in the chair and she

leans on me. Things were going to change from now on...

"Sam you ready?" I walked down the small hall and to her room. I peeked inside and leaned on the door frame. Sam turned and looked at me. It was about 10:30am and I knew Sprx would be here soon. Sam just finished cleaning up her room. She had on her pilot coat as usual. I'm surprised she wasn't tired. We stayed up late last night watching movies, and I know she is not the type of kid who can pull all nighters.

"I'm done."

"Ok he should be here any minute now." She nods and plays with her fingers bit.

"You nervous Sam?" She looks up at me and nods.

"A little bit. What if he doesn't like me..." I walk over to her and kneel to be at her height.

"He will sweat heart. He will. You're father is full of love." She smiles slightly and there is a knock at the door. I stand up.

"Is that him mommy?" I nod.

"Yeah, want to wait here and I'll bring him to you?"

"That would be nice..." I nod head off down the hall. I stop at the door and take a deep breath. I hope she will like him, well I have a

feeling she will since he just so happens to be her idol. I reach for the nob and hesitate slightly before unlocking the door and opening it. I look up at him and smile.

"You're kind of early?" I say in a joking manner. He looks at the watch on his wrist.

"Really, are you two not ready yet. I can wait in the car, I didn't realize I was so early. I'm so sorry." I giggle I love messing with him.

"It's okay Sprx. It's fine. We are ready actually. Come in." I move over to the side and he walks in glancing around. I know he was probably thinking how poor my house looked but he only smiled.

"Nice place ya got here Novs. It's cozy." I blew raspberries.

"Ha please Sprx. This place is too small."

"It looks great! You sure do know how to decorate." I shut the door.

"If you say so..." I glanced down the hallway and then back at Sprx.

"Hey Sprx.."

"Wassup Novs?"

"She's in her room, wanna..." I gestured him to her room and he nods following me. I heard him take a deep breath before we walked in. Sam was sitting at her little red and yellow table drawing more pictures.

"Hey Sam, look who's here." She turns around and her eyes widen. Sprx smiled at her and I could tell that he didn't know what to do. He was new to this.

"Is he my..." I nod.

"Yep this is him. Sprx this is your daughter Sam, and Sam this is your father Sprx." I slightly step to the side and lean on the wall. Sam stood up but didn't approach him. She spoke softly.

"But you're the famous pilot racer to ever pilot a ship. You're the best of the best..." He rubs his head.

"Well, yeah I guess you can put it that way."

"And _you're _my dad?" He nods at her.

"I know I haven't been around, and I'm sure you are kind of ify about me. But I want to make things right, and I was hoping I could be in you and your mothers lives-" She instantly jumps on him. Hugging him tightly. I could tell Sprx was surprised , but he hugged her back. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Finally our family would be whole...

* * *

**So Sprx is back! Yay! So a few things. I try to make the characters are realistic as possible why twisting them a bit. So if you think about it. There would be a very slim chance that Sprx would reject Sam. He loves Nova and wouldn't he want a family with her? And since Nova loves him just as much why would she not open her arms to him? **

**Sam is quite smart for her age. I tried to keep that as realistic as possible as well. Remember Sam is Red like Sprx, with Pink eyes like nova. I tried to give her half of Sprx and half of Nova. Sam is very determind and tough. She's no 'Princess' just like Nova, BUT she has Sprx laid back personality and pilot ways. A perfect mixture right?**

**Oh one more things. Otto, and Gibson will play some major roles later on in the story. Not so much Jinmay and Chiro. You MAY see them maybe once in the story? Antauri's not even on the planet, but I'll have him return eventually. I think that's it. As always notify me of any gramatical errors.**

**OH OH! I'm trying to work on updating faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Yay!**

* * *

**Nova's Point of View**

"OMG what is this place! What's that! Is that a rocket ship!?" Sam bounced around excited glancing up and me and Sprx. We had arrived at Mr. Shiplers Kids play house and Sprx was facing the counter paying for the coins plan that came with food. The women was explaining the plans and he rubs his chin. He turns and looks down at Sam.

"Hey Sam how does a thousand coins, and an all you can eat buffet sound?" He ask her with a smile on his face. She jumps arounds.

"Yes Yes! Coins and food. Wait, what are the coins for?" She stops bouncing around and stares at him. He chuckles.

"Coins are what you need to play all the games in here." He says as he moves his hands around acting out him playing a game. I grin.

"Do you think she needs all those coins Sprx. That is kind of a lot." I say to him. He crosses his and blows raspberries.

"A thousand coins is just enough. Plus if she doesn't use them all we can get bring the leftovers with us the next time we come." He says as he turns back to the counter and takes our meal ticket and the two buckets of coins. I grab one and he carries the other. I tried to limit how much I spoke, I wanted Sprx to have as much time as possible with her so they could develop a strong bond with each other.

"So, where ya wanna go first." Sprx said as he looked down at her. She looks up at him, then at me, and then towards the massive room that we stood in. She thinks for a moment before trotting over to one of the games. We followed her to it. It was a fairly large game. It was a chair hovering off the ground with a large screen in front of it. There were controls and a steering wheel. I smirk. I should have known she would pick the pilot game. Sprx helped her into the seat and gave her a brief lesson on the controls. Nothing complex so she would understand. He adjust the steering wheel so it was at her height level and pushed the chair up just a little bit so she could reach it. She grabbed the wheel and squealed looking at me.

"Mommy look at me, I'm a pilot!"

"I see! You look great in that chair! Like a real pro!" I respond with a smile. Sprx places three coins in and starts up the game. He moves over to me and watches as she stared at the screen in amazement. The graphics were wonderful. It truly looked like you were in space passing planets and stars! I leaned on a game that was next to us and Sprx came and leaned beside me. We place the two buckets of coins down to free our hands.

"She's so much like you." I say as I turn to him. He looks at her and grins.

"You think so? I think she's everything like you." He says and turns his head slightly to look at me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him so our sides were touching. I look up at him since he was slightly taller than me. Maybe three inches the

most.

"Yes, she gets her beauty from me." I say in a playful tone. He snorts.

"Hey! You can't say I'm not handsome."

"I never did, but do you want our daughter to be beautiful or handsome?" He thinks for a moment.

"I guess you have a point there." He said and looks back over to Sam who was still engaged in the game.

"But she is just like you in so many ways. Her playful, yet calm attitude, and her love for ships. Surely she didn't get that from me." He grins but doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"We created a gorgeous kid Novs." He chuckles and I nod in agreement. He was right. We did. Who would have thought Sprx the cocky pilot and I, Nova the brave warrior would have such a wonderful child?

"That was awesome!" Sam yelled as she slid out of the seat running over to us. Sprx smiled widely.

"Oh really? Did ya win?" He said with a curious yet playful tone. She nods.

"Yea, yea! First place!" Sam says and I smile.

"That's great Sam! Ready for more games?" I say as I bend down so I was at her level. She nods and grabs my hand. Then she grabs Sprx hand.

"Come on Come on! There's so much to do!" We pretended like she was strong enough to drag us as we follow her willingly. We stayed there until it was time for them to close, which was at 7pm. Sam had a great time and we could tell because she was exhausted by the time we made it back to the house. Sprx carried her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as she began to drift to sleep. I carry the thousands of toys we won for her. It was a struggle trying to unlock the door but I managed. We head inside and I set the bags down before turning on all the lights.

"Should I go put her in the bed? I think she's knocked out" He whispers to me.

"Yeah, just lay her down. She's a hard sleeper like someone else I know." I whisper back to him and he smirks before heading down the hall. I place the bags in the living room in a way that no one would trip over them. I sit down on the couch a bit tired. It had been a long but good day. Sam enjoyed it the most I think. Every game she wanted both of us to be apart of it. I leaned my head back closing my eyes. Things were getting better. I heard some movement and I instantly knew it was Sprx walking in the living room. If I wasn't half robotic I'm sure my ears would twitch as he moved calculating his every step. Though we were half robot our animal senses were quite sharp. My eyes slowly open. He sits down next to me sinking into the couch with a sigh. I glance over at him.

"Tired?" I say, my voice so gentle I barely recognized it myself. He smiles and looks over at me.

"Eh, just a tad bit. You?" I nod.

"I guess the same, but today was a good day."

"Yeah, it was. One of the best actually." I nod in agreement and close my eyes again. There was a long silence. We are both tired and I was sure Sprx would pass out at any moment.

"I guess I should be getting back to the hotel..." He says. My eyes open and I see him sit up a bit. I do the same and rub my neck.

"Oh, yeah...right." I didn't want him to leave, but I would not force him to stay if he didn't want to. He stands up and I force myself to stand with him. I was standing right in front of him staring up at him. His gaze was like no other. It was soft, confident, seducing and comforting all at the same time. I wrap my arms around his neck our muzzles only an inch apart from each other.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here..." I whisper as his arms snake around my waist.

"I was hoping you'd say that. To be honest the hotel is lonely." He whispers back.

"Oh? Surely all those fan girls keep you company?" I say in a teasing way. One of his hands slide up my side and to my neck.

"No girl is good enough to keep me company except you. I rather have you than a thousand girls." His face moves closer to mine slowly and I lean up.

"Then let me keep you company forever then..." I barely got those last words out, because instantly our lips pressed together. He pulls me closer to him before lifting me up. I was shocked at how strong he was. My back meets the soft cushion of the couch and we break the kiss gasping for air. He hovers over my and his lips meet the nape of my neck. He bites down and my back instantly arches as I suck in some air.

"Sprx.." I whisper biting my bottom lip. He kisses up to my jawline before capturing my lips again. His scent was so strong that he could seduce any women if he choose to. My hands rubbed his stomach and chest; outlining every curve and dip in his muscles. He had gotten so much stronger since the last time we spent time together. Seven years had done him some good. I break the kiss and wrap my arms back around his neck.

"She'll hear us..." I say quietly. He nods.

"Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want that to happen." He chuckles and I smile.

"There will be other opportunities, but it's been a long day and I need a nap." I say rubbing a hand up his neck.

"Yeah me too..." He position himself so that he laid comfortable on top of me without crushing me. His head laid on my chest.

"Hey Nova?" He says as he closes his eyes wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes Sprx?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too Sparky. Always will and always have." I could see him smile and there was a long silence. I sink into the couch and wrap my arms around him. His embrace was warm. I remembered back when we were all a team again. So many memories. So much has changed. Sometimes it was hard to come to terms with reality, that our time was up. I hold him tight. He had been gone for so long, and he will be leaving soon. To continue his racing career. I was happy for him of course, but he would be leaving me again. I wasn't fully alone. I had Otto, but it's not the same. Otto was my brother, and Sprx was my well everything. I didn't want him to leave again. Racing was dangerous. I was always on edge when he would show off and do crazy stunts for the citizens. It made my fur stand up.

I thought about Sam and how happy she was to be around Sprx. He will be a great father and Sam will have a good family. A mother, father, and two great uncles. Gibson and Otto. Chiro and Jinmay have seen her from time to time last year, but Antauri hasn't seen her in person. I sent him pictures and we wrote letters back and forth. I hope he will return so we could all get together again. At least one more time. I missed them a lot. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and I allow them to close. Sleep overcoming me. Times have changed, but at least he was here with me...

* * *

**Chapter Four done! Soo sorry it took sooo long! -_- I know you guys wanna slap me. *ouch* But eh It's allergy season and I'm still loaded with work. Got a LOT of updating to do. And I haven't forgot about the request people sent in! :) I have 20 something more days till I graduate! So I will have a lot more time on my hands! Anyways. My eyesight isn't too hot this season. Left eye is quite blurry so please as always check me on grammar. I do look over it before I post but eh you know how that goes. May miss something.**

**So Review tell me what you think. This chapter is fairly short. :( Chapter 5 won't be though! **

**~Wolf-Tang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay!**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

I cough so hard my chest was hurting. It was so cold so I wrapped the blankets around me a few time. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to my window. It was dark outside, well it was getting dark. I shiver and curl up into a little ball. I cough some more, but this time I whined. It hurt to cough. I didn't feel so good. My stomach hurt, and it was so cold in here. I was uncomfortable. I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep, but I cough again and again each time harder than the other. What was wrong with me? My body was sore and I wanted to get up to get mommy, but I just couldn't so I laid there hoping I would stop coughing, but I didn't.

"Sam." I hear a whisper next to me and I open my eyes to see who it was. It didn't sound like mommy.

"Daddy..." I say finally realizing who it was. It was him. My dad, the one I just met. He places his tail on my forehead.

"Sam you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?" He whispers again and I cough some more unable to respond right away. I wanted to say that I was hurting, that I wasn't okay, but I knew he knew I wasn't.

"You don't look so good, or sound good. I'm going to get your mother and I'll be right back. You just hang in there for me okay?" I nod and he stands up and heads out the room. I watch him leave. I couldn't believe he was my dad, that he cared about me and mommy. I hope he stays. I know mommy misses him a lot. It would be good if he stayed. We could be a happy family together, and uncle Otto will be happy to see him too! And so will Uncle Gibson. I smile, but it goes away, because I'm coughing again. He comes back in with mommy and she kneels next to me. She places her tail on my forehead and then looks up at daddy.

"We may have to take her to Gibson." She says with a frown.

"I'll go start up the car. It's probably cold in there. You get her ready, and pack some stuff just in case we have to stay overnight." He says and mommy nods as daddy takes off again. I look up at her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie." She moves to my closet and grabs some clothes placing them in my pilot bag. She moves back over to me quickly and picks me up. She places the blanket over me.

"What's wrong with me?.." I say weakly. I was so tired.

"I don't know, but we are going to take you to uncle Gibson. You'll be fine." She says and daddy runs in. He takes me into his arms along with my blanket.

"Go put her in the car, I have to grab a few more things." Mommy says and daddy holds me close heading out my room and down the hallway. I could feel myself drifting to sleep, but then I felt the cold air hit me and I curl up into his chest. He covers me up some more and opens the car. He places me in my car seat and snaps me in.

"Daddy I'm cold." I say shaking.

"I know baby girl. Here.." He places the blanket back over me and tucks me into the seat. He made sure no part of me would get cold air on it. He shuts the door and I see mommy running out the house, shutting the door behind her. Daddy grabs the suitcase and puts it in the back on the floor beside me.

"Nova you drive. I don't know where Gibson house is." Daddy says as he gets in the seat that doesn't have the wheel. Mommy gets in and the car begins moving down the road. I was trying to drift back asleep, but my coughing kept me up for a while. I felt a hand on the side of my face and I look up. It was daddy again. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I think he said stay awake? Or go to sleep. I don't know, but he continued to talk to me...

**Nova's Point of View**

"Sam...Sam. I need you to stay awake for me if you can." Sprx says in a calm tone. I kept a safe, but fast speed as the hover car zoomed down the street. Gibson house was some distance from ours, but not too far. I hope there wasn't anything serious wrong with Sam. She was just fine when Sprx put her in the bed. Did she eat something bad? Maybe it's a cold or something. I keep my eyes on the road, but I could see Sprx out the corner of my eye leaning to the back speaking to her. Wait a minute. How did he know that something was wrong? Sprx is a heavy sleeper. Nothing could wake him up! Not even an explosion, so how did he know Sam wasn't feeling well? Did fathers have a maternal instinct like mothers did?

"I know you're tired Sam, but just stick with me. Nova how far are we from Gibson's?" He says looks at me.

"About ten minutes if we take the speedway." I make a turn to merge onto the speedway. Sprx continues to talk to Sam asking her how she was feeling and if she was in any pain. I could hear her mumble a few words, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. It wasn't too much longer that we pulled up to Gibson's place. It was a condo and his was on the top floor. I park the hover car and we get out. Sprx rushes to Sam's side and takes her out the car seat. He hands her to me and grabs the suitcase. He locks the car and we dart into the massive building and to the elevator. We stood in the elevator patiently. Gibson lived on floor 18.

"Maybe it was something she ate? Or one of the kids she was around was sick and passed it on to her?" Sprx says looking at me.

"I didn't see any sick kids though? It could be a cold. Children get sick easier and a lot worse than we would." I say as the elevator stops and we head out. I walk down the hall to get to Gibson's door, Sprx right behind me. I knock and we wait, but there was nothing. I knock again and wait, still nothing. Sprx snorts and bangs on the door a lot harder than what I did. We heard some mumbling inside after a

while and the unlocking of the locks. The door opens.

"What is going on- " Gibson's eyes widen, and I knew it was because of Sprx. He had seen me several times before, but he hasn't seen Sprx in years. Gibson looks at me a bit confused.

"I'll explain later Gibson, but we need your help. Sam isn't feeling too good." I say and he moves to the side so we could come in. Sprx places the suitcase down next to the door and Gibson shuts and locks it.

"Okay what seems to be the problem?" Gibson says looking at Sam. I look at Sprx.

"Well I woke up, because I heard Sam coughing. I went into her room to check on her and she's burning hot Gibson, but she keep saying she's cold. She seems to be weak as well." Sprx say as Gibson walks over to examine Sam.

"How long has this been going on?" Gibson says as he places his tail on her forehead.

"I'm guess since tonight. Maybe a few hours while we were all asleep." I say and Sam curled up tighter in my arms.

"She looks like she may have caught a virus. Did she say anything about stomach pain?" Gibson ask as he motioned Sprx and I towards his spare room. We follow.

"No, she barely spoke about anything just that she was cold. I think she was too weak to explain her symptoms." Sprx says.

"Hmm, okay well for now lay her down in the bed and I will run some test in her real quick to find the root of the problem. More than likely if she is having stomach pain it is a virus and she may be on bed rest for a while, but it can be fixed for sure. If not the stomach virus she may have serve cold. She does seem to have a fever though, but like I said. I will run some test. You two go and rest in the livingroom. I will have an answer for you soon. Plus you too look exhausted." Gibson says as I lay Sam in the bed.

"Gibson you sure you don't need us-" Sprx says but Gibson cuts him off.

"Sprx everything will be fine. Just go ahead into the living room. Pull out the sofa it turns into a bed. There are some blankets down the hall in the closet. You two will be here for a while. You might as well try to get some rest." Gibson says and Sprx sighs.

"Alright alright. You are the doctor." He leaves out the room and Gibson stops me from leaving.

"So he's back?" Gibson says as he stares at me.

"I don't know Gibson, I don't think so. You know he's a racer. He can't just give that up. He loves to race. Flying is his life..." I say trying to be happy for him.

"Yeah, but he has a new life now. You and Sam..." Gibson says with a frown.

"Well, we will support him in everything he does. Sam loves him so much. They clicked instantly when they met yesterday." I look over at Sam who was asleep.

"And I can tell Sprx loves you both very much. I can feel it. I don't think he'll leave again..." Gibson says as he leaves out the room. I follow him to the room he kept all of his medical supplies in.

"Maybe, but he may have to go. Being the best racer in the universe means he's making a lot of money, and that type of money means a contract, and contracts are hard to get out of." I say.

"Well Nova, if he came back for you two I doubt he would want to loose the two of you..." Gibson gathers the tools and his notebook and headed back to the spare room that Sam was in. I head back into the living room thinking about what he said. Maybe he was right, maybe Sprx wasn't going to leave...

"I got a big blanket. Think it will keep us warm tonight." Sprx says as he walks over to the futon. He lays the blanket out. It looked so soft and thick.

"Well it surely does look like it." I say as I slip underneath the covers. Sprx does the same. He shifts and slides behind me wrapping his arms around me. I smile and press back into him.

"I hope she doesn't have anything serious..." He says with a sigh. I close my eyes and relax.

"Gibson says more than likely she doesn't. Let's trust his word for now until he can give us an actual answer." I respond.

"Yeah, I guess. " He says and I feel his head lay on my shoulder. He was bothered I could tell.

"She's going to be okay Sprx. Don't worry."

"I know I just, I don't know. I just don't want to mess up anything."

"How could you mess up?"

"I'm her father. I haven't been here for the first part of her life, then when I do show up she ends up getting sick, because I decided to take her to that play house..." Sprx sighs and I shift so I can look up at him.

"Sprx, Sam being sick is not your fault. It could have happened at anytime or any day with anyone. Same had a great time having her father around. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy about anything before. You did nothing wrong. If anything you have been doing everything right. You took the time to come and meet her, you took us out as a family to bond, and you're being stressed out about whether or not she is going to be okay right now. That says great father in my eyes. No your not perfect and you are going to make mistakes but you're trying, and you are doing a good job." He smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

"We're lucky to have you Nova..."

"Who is we?" I ask.

"Sam and I. We are lucky to have a wonderful woman like you in our lives..." I smile and caresses the side of his face.

"Oh Sprx you sure do know how to work your charm don't you..." I say.

"Always for you baby.." He says with his signature smirk. Gibson walks into the living room shortly and we both sit up.

"Well Gibson? What's wrong?" Sprx says before I could get a word out.

"She has a stomach virus and a small fever. Nothing I can't handle though. I'm off the rest of this week and I advise you to keep her here for a while. I will have to monitor her closely to make sure her fever goes down. It will be about three days top for the virus to be completely out of her system." Gibson says as he leans on the wall looking at us.

"Do you know how she caught the virus?" I ask. Gibson shakes his head.

"No, that I can not tell you. More than likely it was something she ate. That is the only way to get a stomach virus. I gave her antibiotics. It will take some time for it to take its affect on her body. I take it both of you have to work tomorrow?" Gibson says as he glances at both of us.

"I don't. I haven't been called in for anything? You Novs?" Sprx says looking at me.

"Unfortunately I've been called in. But only for part time." I say.

"Well you take the hover car and I'll stay here with Gibson and Sam." Sprx says.

"Sprx you don't have to. She is in good hands. I know you probably have some type of work to do tomorrow. She will be fine." Gibson says.

"No, I'll be here. Plus we have some catching up to do...Brainstrain..." Sprx says with a grin and Gibson gave a small smile.

"Very well then Sprx. You two should get some rest. I'm going back into the room to check on Sam. Good Night Sprx...Nova." Gibson says before he leaves. I lay back down on my back and Sprx lays his head on my chest. He wraps her arms around me and I pull the covers over us. Sprx closes his eyes and so do I. I didn't realize how tired I really was. I fell asleep quickly dreaming about a better life we were going to have...

* * *

**Okay guys. Getting better with not having you all wait as long. :D **

**As always Grammar check and blah blah blah. Same ol Same ol.**

**Oh, if you are wondering why Sprx and Gibson place their tails on Sam's forehead it is b/c their hands are mechanical so how would they feel is she was hot or cold? So Sams sick. Awww man, but Sprx wants to stick around until she gets better. How cute right. I have so much planned for this story! Even thought about a sequal later on down the road where Sams older. Eh just a thought. Expect some drama drama drama coming up! ) I won't tell you what chapter though...ehehehe**

**Anyways hope you fellow readers enjoyed it. There is so much more to come. We are only on chapter 5! **

**Oh Read and Review?**

**~Wolf-Tang**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up!**

**Read and Review Please**

* * *

**Sprx Point of View**

I groan and sit up slowly. The covers slide off me and I rubbed my head. Sun shined into my eyes and I shield them so they could adjust to the morning light.

"Morning Sprx. You slept in a bit late, but you seemed tired so I didn't bother you. " I blink my eyes finally adjusting as I look up at the figured that stood over me.

"What time is it Gibson?" I say.

"It's 11:30 Sprx. Nova already left for work three hours ago."

"And Sam?" I say as I stand up to stretch.

"She's still asleep, but I checked on her a few minutes ago. She's getting better. Slowly, but it's some progress. Her fever is going down." I nod.

"Well, I need to run and get a change of clothes. I've been in the same clothes since yesterday, and a bath would be wonderful right now."

"I have some clothes that may fit you. Some sweatpants and a shirt I believe." Gibson says as he heads down the hall. I follow after him.

"Gibson no offense, but I've grown a lot in these past seven years. I think I'm a bit too bulky to wear your clothes." I chuckle. He pulls out the sweatpants and the shirt.

"These were a bit too big for me, just go put them on. There are some towels and washcloths in the bathroom in the closet." I roll my eyes and head out of his room. I head into the bathroom and shut the door. I slip off my clothes and turn on the shower. The door opens.

"Oh Sprx you're going to need-"

"GIBSON!" I grab the towel and wrap it around my waist. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"What? I just remembered that you are going to need some undergarments." He hands me the pack of briefs.

"Well did you have to just barge in here like that! I mean I am naked ya know." I take the pack and snort. Gibson laughs.

"Oh come now Sprx. I've seen you without clothing plenty of times. I am the guy that did all of your physicals if you don't remember." He smiles and leaves shutting the door. My eye twitches and I set the towel and briefs down. I step into the shower grateful to be out of those clothes. I didn't take long in the shower like I normally do. I wanted to check on Sam as soon as possible. I put the clothes on that Gibson gave me and straighten up the bathroom. The shirt fit kind of snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I was surprise the the sweats fit so nicely. I thought they were going to cut off my waist, but they were just right. I head out the shower and place my clothes in a separate part of the bag that we brought. I walk back down the hall to the room Sam was in. Gibson was already there sitting at the desk writing some things down.

"She's just waking up Sprx..." Gibson says glancing over at me. I nod and walk over and sat down in the chair that was placed beside the bed. Sam stirred a bit before opening her eyes. I smiled when her eyes met mine. She gave a small smile back.

"How ya feeling?" I say as I lean on the bed. She shifts some more until she is sitting up. She looked better than last night, but you could still tell that she was ill.

"A little better. Where am I daddy?"

"You're at Gibson's house. We came here last night remember?" She shakes her head.

"No not really. Why are we at Uncle Gibson's house?"

"Well you weren't feeling too hot last night so mommy and I brought you here so you can get better." I say.

"Yes, and you are getting better already Sam." Gibson adds in as he walks over to us.

"Am I going to live here with you uncle Gibson?" Sam says.

"I hope not for your sake." I say jokingly. Gibson gives me a look and Sam giggles.

"No Sam you will have to stay here for maybe three days, but that's all." Gibson says.

"So I can't go out and play?" Sam says sadly.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot. Your body needs time to regain its health again." Gibson says.

"Buuuut, I'll stay here will you and we can play some games. Moms at work, but when she gets back we can all have some fun!" I say trying to cheer her up. She smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. Well I allowed her to pull me into a hug. I chuckle and hug her back. To be honest, I'm so glad that I'm back. I have a family now. A daughter and a woman who loves me. Who would have thought. Me, Sprx the huge flirt would have a kid with Nova the fierce warrior. Man am I lucky...

"Hey Gibson, how bout I run and get everyone something to eat so you don't have to cook." I say standing back up. Gibson nods.

"Why how thoughtful of you Sprx. That would be most generous of you. Sam needs soup, and I'll take some as well. The dinner by the turbo charge station should have great soup." Gibson says.

"Alright. Be back in a flash!" I head out of the room and to the door. I was looking for my keys but I remember, Nova needed the car. Guess I'll catch a cab. I headed to the elevator, to the first floor and out the condo complex. It wasn't too much trouble to find a ride. Being that I was famous. Plenty of people were dying to be around me.

**Novas Point of View**

I couldn't stand my job. Working as a waitress. It was embarrassing. One of the towns heros a waitress. I surely lost my respect, my pride, and myself. I take orders and place orders on the table. Long days doing the same thing. At least I get off early today. My manager stops me while I was in the kitchen trying to grab some peoples orders. He was a short, fat, mean spirited old man.

"Nova! What the hell is this I hear about you thinking about going against animations most respectable protection squad!? Have you no respect!?" He shouts in my face and I can spell his foul order. I try my best to keep my composure.

"Sir there is no reason to be upset, im just- " he cuts me off in mid sentence.

"Oh save me that feminine bull crap! You women always wanna ruin everything. There's a reason why you work here and not there. Get over it! Stop tryna mess up our society. Let me hear another word about this and you're fired!" He snorts and my eye twitches. My fist clench and I try so hard not to hit him.

"Oh what you're going to hit me?! Do it then! Matter of fact while you're at it. You're fired!" I stare at him. I needed this job to take care of Sam. He turns around with a smirk and slams into a figure stumbling back a bit. I recognize the figure, surprised to see him here actually.

"Sprx? What are you doing here?" I say. He looks at me then down at my manager who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Gibby, and Sam need some soup. Said this was the best place. I waited for too long to take my order. So I came back here...good thing I did...didn't know you worked here..." Sprx says.

"Yeah, well...use to" I say crossing my arms.

"Mr. Sprx sir must I say you look swell! I'm a huge fan. I'm so honored to have you here in my little restaurant!" My manager smiles nervously. Sprx shoots him a glare.

"I hear your food is good. Two of your best soups." Sprx snaps at him.

"Yes yes, nova go and prepare the soups. Quickly." He says shaking and staring up at Sprx. I roll my eyes and head off to prepare the soups. I return shortly with two bags. I spot my manager struggling to breathe. Sprx had him pinned against the wall choking him.

"Now don't make me get ugly in here. I will smash your face into the wall. I have enough money to buy you, your restaurant, and the whole shuggazoom! If I hear you're messing with my girl again I'll make your life a living hell. GOT THAT! " Sprx says as my manager is released from his grip.

"I didn't know she was yours. Mr... .Mr. Sprx sir. She's a prize employee. Matter of fact she's promoted to assistant manager! " He says and looks at me. I blink and Sprx walks over to me. He takes the bags and kisses me on the cheek.

"Sprx why did you-" I try to ask.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. Just remember, crack any heads if you need to...I'll see you at Gibs." He leaves. I look over to my manager who straighten up.

"Well uh Nova you are the assistant manager now. I expect you to be in charge of this place. I'm sure you'll do great job!" He quickly leaves. I smile. Guess he has to be slapped around to get some sense. Though I was not weak I could handle his short tempered sexism self. I didn't need Sprx help, but it was nice to finally get some respect out of him even if it was fake. Regardless of if I didn't Sprx help or not. I really needed this job.

**Sprx Point of View**

I walked up to Gibson's door and knocked. The bag of soup in my hand smells absolutely divine. The door opens and Gibson moves out the way so I could walk in.

"That was kind of fast?" He says taking the bag from my arms and walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, figured you two needed some grub asap." I followed after him.

"Sam already had her bath. She's in the room. I believe she just finished putting her clothes on. She's recovering well. To be honest she has gotten even better since you were gone and that wasn't too long. I'm sure she should be okay to go home tonight." I lean on the counter. That was great news! I watch him grab some bowls and take the soup out of the bag.

"Hey Gibson. What happened...to everyone." He stops and turns to me and frowns.

"We got older Sprx. The city no longer needs hero's. We no longer live in that age. Otto is still here. He's a construction worker, Jinmay and Chiro are at Shuggazoom University. I heard they were doing pretty good. Antauri is out the planet doing more studies. I'm a doctor and Nova is a waitress." I frown.

"What happen to Nova. Why isn't she I don't know the head of the guard department? Or at least a trainer." Gibson sighs.

"Well when we all left to live our own separate lives she qualified for the position as Shuggazooms top guard officer. But as months went by they denied her..."

"But why.."

"She's was pregnant Sprx. Pregnant and alone. She couldn't fight right after birth. Being an officer is a timely job. She had a fresh new baby to take care off. She had to find a job to take care of her and Sam. So she became a waitress. Made enough to get by. Otto and I do everything we can to help. When we don't have to work we watch Sam for her even if she doesn't have to work. So she can have a breather. If she needs money we help her with that as well, though we normally have to investigate in order to find out. You know Nova. Independent. She says she doesn't need help. That she's okay, but we know that's a lie. She needs help, but not from us..." He stares at me and I frown.

"This is all my fault. I was suppose to be there, but I got so caught up in my career. I should have been there." Gibson walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Sprx. You are here now and that counts for everything. You are making an effort. I don't think I have ever seen Sam so happy or Nova. You mean the world to them. All you can do is love them and never leave again." I smile and pull him into a hug. A tight one.

"I've missed you guys. All of you. Thank you Gibson." He hugs me back.

"You're my brother Sprx. Regardless of how much we fuss and fight. You will always be my brother. And I will always be there for you." We let go of each other.

"I'm going to go get Sam so she can eat." I say and Gibson nods going back to putting the soup into the bowls. I walk out the kitchen, down the hall and to the guest room where Sam was. I knock and I hear a faint come in. I open the door and walk inside. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked livelier, but I could still tell she was sick. She had on pants a black T shirt and her pilot jacket. I smiled. She dressed like me.

"Hey Sam, how ya feeling now?"

"Better, but I still don't feel better better." I walk over to her and sit down.

"Well Gibson said you might be able to go home tonight, but that's only if you are feeling better. " She smiles and nods.

"Is the food ready? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, come on." We both stand up and walk out the room, down the hall and into the kitchen where three bowls sat on the table. I pick sam up and sit her on the stool next to me. Gibson sits in front of me. We eat and talk a bit. Share laughs and tell crazy stories. It takes us some time to finish eating and after we are done we are still sitting there laughing. I would guess that we were there for about a half an hour. I was telling Sam the story of how Gibson lost his intelligence. She laughed so hard and Gibson only rolled his eyes but he cracked a smile or two here and there. There was a knock at the door and Gibson gets up and walks over to the door. I stand up and grab the bowls to bring them to the sink. Gibson opens the door and I hear Sam yell.

"Hi mommy!" I turn and I see her slide out the chair and run over to Nova who bends down and hugs her. I smile. Gibson shuts the door back.

"How was work Nova?" He says.

"Oh it was uh interesting. Everything okay here?"

"Yep, Sams getting better every minute. She should be able to leave tonight. I'll give you the medicine she needs to take and speaking of medicine. Sam you need to take yours again." Sam groans but follows Gibson back to her room. I chuckle. Nova smiles and stands up. She walks over to me and crosses her arms as soon as she is about a inch away from me.

"Hey Novs. Was work okay?" I grin.

"You didn't have to do that Sprx. I could have handled it." I roll my eyes and pull her close to me so there was no space in between us.

"I know, I know, but he was being a jerk and I couldn't stand there and let you be harrassed." I lean down slightly and press my lips to hers. She grabs shirt and kisses me back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough to make my knees buck. She leans onto me and I rest my hands on her waist.

"So, with my new management position my work schedule isn't as hard as my old one. I don't have to work on the weekdays. Just the weeks in and when I may get called in for help."

"That's great. Get to spend more time with the rest of us." I smile.

"Yes. Spending time with my family is exactly what I am going to do. OH! Man I forgot. Since we will be back at my place tonight we have to go grocery shopping. I totally forgot."

"We can go now. YO GIBBY!"

"Stop calling me that! And what is it Sprx!"

"Nova and I have to run to the grocery store. We will be back for Sam!"

"Alright. I'll make sure she is ready."

"See, simple now lets go." Nova and I head out the condo and into the elevator. We get off and head for the turbo car.

"A lot has changed since I've been gone so how about you drive Novs."

"Alright, but is that the real reason why you want my to drive or is it because you're too lazy to drive yourself?" We get in and buckle up. Nova starts up the turbo car.

"Both." I laugh and she shakes her head.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness. Again. **

**Anyways few notes:**

**-Next chapter will have a lemon in it. Nothing graphic though. I may start adding a character sheet for all of my stories. Just so everyone can understand what each character does and live and yada yada. Plus if you forget about a character you can just quickly click to the character sheet and bam simple explanation instead of having to hunt through the chapters. This story MAY have a sequal. May.. so will cold but warm. I'm not sure like I said I type my ideas as they come so none of my stories have a set plot. Anything can happen if I think it up. Oh and I already know my gramar and spelling in this may be horrible. I reread it but not all much as I do the other chapters. Why? Didn't feel like it. -_-**

**Review**


End file.
